The present disclosure relates to a valve for controlling flow of exhaust gas to a turbocharger in a multiple-turbocharger system for an internal combustion engine.
In a multiple-turbocharger system for an internal combustion engine, such as the twin-turbocharger system described for example in WO 2004/067932, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, there is frequently a need or desire to be able to selectively prevent or allow exhaust gas to pass through the turbine of a given turbocharger of the system, such that during some operating conditions exhaust gas is passed through the turbines of all of the turbochargers, and during other operating conditions exhaust gas is passed through the turbine of only one of the turbochargers.
Various designs for exhaust gas flow control valves have been proposed. The present disclosure is directed to such a valve for a multiple-turbocharger system, having unique construction and operational characteristics for enhancing the operability of the multiple-turbocharger system.